


Books

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: The Undone & The Divine [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, Julio & Kyle & Carlo appear in the beginning, didn't wanna clog their character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: In which Nero learns where his sleeping habits come from.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Undone & The Divine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at least 6 months after _The Sick Rose._

It was a lazy, quiet day. Some soft tune played from the antique radio that Kyrie had salvaged and often enjoyed fiddling with. Julio, Kyle, and Carlo were catching up with some homework, each having claimed a section of the coffee table. Nero sat on one end of the couch, reading. Vergil sat on the other, asleep, despite claims he was just “resting his eyes.” The anthology of William Blake poems lay half-gripped, one light snore away from falling to the floor.

Light steps on the hardwood alerted Nero to his mother’s entering the living room. Green eyes looked over the boys’ work, with a correction here and there mixing with light groans. He chuckled, looking up only momentarily to meet Claudia’s eyes, smiles exchanged. All in all, a good day.

A sigh caused him to pause as he once again broke from his reading. Watching with great interest, Nero felt his curiosity grow as his mother gently removed the anthology from his father’s grip and carefully placed it over his face. The fleeting smile and warm look weren’t missed, even as Claudia schooled her expression back into neutrality as she made her way to the kitchen. After an attempt to get back into his book, Nero sighed. Placing his book on the end stand, he made his way to the kitchen.

Stopping in the doorway, he watched as Kyrie dried dishes as Claudia washed some bell peppers that Anthony had brought over. Slowly, he made his way over, sliding carefully behind his mother to wrap his arms around his girlfriend’s waist. Tightening his grip around her waist as she snuggled just a bit closer, he placed a kiss on her cheek, taking in the scent of her peach shampoo.

“Hey, Mom?” Standing just a bit straighter, he turned his head to face his mother, who furrowed her brows questioningly. “Since when does Dad sleep with a book on his head? Won’t he just be agitated when he wakes up?”

“Oh, that’s been a thing for as long as I known-or, well, knew-him,” Claudia replied with a shrug. “I never understood how he could be comfortable like that, but it's the only way he’d sleep soundly.”

“Come to think of it,” Kyrie interjected, tilting her head thoughtfully, “You sleep that way too, Nero.”

Nero longed to scowl as his mother laughed, but settled instead for hiding his face in Kyrie’s hair, nuzzling the back of her neck. She playfully slapped his forearm, and he could see her smile in his mind’s eye. The dopey grin on his face lasted long after he’d stepped away so that she could put the dishes away. Turning to face his mother, the grin fell.

Claudia rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her lips. As she turned her attention back to the bell peppers, he made his way over to the fridge to rummage up something to drink. And so the hours passed until supper rolled around, and he went out to wake up his father.

Slowly, Nero lifted the anthology from Vergil’s face. When it was fully lifted, the book softly shutting, a sharp pain spread through his jaw. Falling back onto his ass, Nero glared at a combination of the sheath of the Yamato, and the back of Vergil’s head. Still, he got up, if only to be able to meet the scowl on his father’s face.

“The hell was that for?!” He asked, indignant. “I was just trying to wake you up!”

“I was just resting my eyes.” The scowl deepened for a moment, only to disappear the next. “Claudia.”

Nero whipped his head around to see that his mother had, in fact, entered the room.

“So, what, Mom can touch the anthology but I can’t?” Turning his head to meet Vergil’s eyes, Nero raised a brow. Rather than wait for an answer, he simply left the room. If either of his parents said a word-to each other or to him-he was far enough away that it didn’t reach his ears.

Still, whenever he fell asleep with a book or magazine over his face, he was reminded of where he got the habit from. And somehow, someway, he found that to be the easiest part of his family to deal with.


End file.
